coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 122 (12th February 1962)
Plot Elsie waits eagerly for the evening paper, knowing that the street is to be mentioned. She and Concepta read the piece when it is delivered. Jack and Annie ready for the evening opening. Jack glances through the paper and reads the story: :"Kenneth Barlow, 24-year old schoolmaster of 3, Coronation Street jeered at the simple pleasures of his homely neighbours in a scathing 2,000 word attack in the left wing political review 'Survival'. Summing up the attitude of the people he lives and works among, Barlow described them as 'lazy-minded, politically ignorant, starved of a real culture and stubbornly prejudiced against any advance in human insight, and scientific progress' ". Annie thinks there's a great deal of truth in the words. Len and Harry grow very angry over the article and Len hints at getting back by hitting Ken as he rages in the bar. Martha feels insulted by the words. As Ken and Frank have a shave for the evening, Ken admits he didn't want any of the locals to read the magazine. A debate rages in the Rovers between Len, Harry and Albert. Albert walks out and goes to No.3 where he warns Frank about the newspaper publicity. Frank is livid and rages at Ken for showing him up in front of the neighbours but Ken stands his ground about the way that people are treated and yet don't care about the fact. Ken storms out when Frank tells him he's to write nothing else. Albert warns Frank not to frequent the Rovers as the atmosphere is bad. Harry thinks the neighbours should write a rejoinder to the papers and starts to draft one but Len thinks he's wasting his time. Elsie visits Ken and warns him what Len and the others think, although she praises his writing. Despite Albert's warning, Frank goes to the Rovers and meets Len on the doorstep. A row breaks out when Len insults Ken and a fight almost starts. Jack, Albert and Harry have to step in. Frank goes home and Harry tells Concepta their trip to the pictures is off as he has to keep an eye on Len. Ken hears about the confrontation and decides to go to the Rovers himself to clear matters up. It doesn't work: Len rages at Ken for what they did for him with their war service. Ken tries to explain himself but Len hurls insults at him. Ken loses his patience and calls Len a "loud-mouthed, beer-swilling, moron". A furious fight breaks out which results in Ken getting knocked out. Len is thrown out by Jack as the shocked women tend to Ken. Cast Regular cast *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *3 Coronation Street - Back room, hallway and bathroom Notes *Ken Barlow's age is stated as being 24 in this episode whereas it was later established that he was born in October 1939 and should therefore be 22. *''TV Times'' synopsis: While the regulars at the Rover's discover that they have become big news, Kenneth Barlow remains unaware of the stir he has created. But when Frank learns that the Street has hit the headlines, a heated evening ends in uproar for the Barlow family. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,664,000 homes (2nd place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1960-1969, released on 31st July 2006. Notable dialogue Len Fairclough (about Ken Barlow): "He might be a walkin', flamin' dictionary, but 'e 'asn't the guts of a louse." --- Len Fairclough (to Ken Barlow): "Look, if there's one thing wrong with Coronation Street it's because it sometimes throws up nasty, snivelling, clever dicks like you. So belt off home and get your daddy to change your nappy before you get hurt!" Jack Walker: "Ay, ay, ay! That's enough lad!" Ken Barlow: "That's just the kind of intelligent reaction I'd expect from a loud-mouthed, beer-swilling, moron like you!" Category:1962 episodes Episode 0122